The Truth About Forever
by dance4ever95
Summary: This is my first Jily fic, :D Basically this is The Truth About Forever. The ups and downs of Romance with also that comedic relief Sirus Black... Haha! The story stars 3 days before their 7th year and goes till a little bit after Jily's death :( It is based of this poem that I found roaming the internet one night, seemed to be like Lily's feelings so yah. Hope you like it :D
1. Head Girl

It was a morning on day late into the month of August of the summer of '77 which a certain fiery red head woke up with a start, due to her older sister's incessant screams.

"Freak! Freak! Get up! Mum and Dad want you down for breakfast!"

Lily grumbled, but still got up. She sleepily made her way to the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was stuck up in all directions; she had dark circles under her eyes, for she hadn't got much sleep. The day before Lily had received her copy of _The Daily Prophet_. There had been five more muggle attacks and killings. She continued to stare until she heard her sister screaming for her to hurry up. Lily splashed some water on her face and managed to tame her hair before she descended down the stairs.

"Took you long enough" Petunia scoffed.

"Tuney! Be nice!" Their parents scolded.

"Morning mum and dad." Lily said give both of her parents a kiss on the cheek and making her way to her seat."

"Lily-Dear Anastasia brought your mail." Anastasia was her owl. "And didn't you say your letters were supposed to come today?" her mum asked holding up some letters.

Lily grabbed them. Her Hogwarts letter was heavier than most, but that was probably Lily's Prefect badge. When she opened Lily didn't even bother looking at her badge, but instead went straight for the letter.

_**Dear Miss Lily Evans,**_

_**We are pleased to announce another new year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is everything you will need for this school year and a badge. Professor Dumbledore and I would like to congratulate you on making this year's Head Girl. I must say that you and your Co-Head will be conducting the first prefect meeting of the year. I suggest you get along.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Once Lily had finished reading she just sat and stared at the letter for a couple of minutes.

"Lily-Dear are you alright?" her dad said.

Lily snapped her head up and her eyes zoned in on the badges that had the engraving of _Lily Evans __**HG. **_Finally after what seemed like forever she smiled.

"Mum, Dad, Tuney. I made Head Girl." Her smile was more pronounced

Petunia snorted.

"Tuney it's unlady-like to snort." Lily sneered.

"Congrats Lily-Dear" Her parents said with proud grins painting both of their faces.

Petunia Huffed, grabbed her coat and yelled as she went out the door. "I'm going to see Vernon."

And that was that.

Lily didn't care what her sister thought. Tuney had lost that right long ago. Instead of dwelling on the negative Lily kept her head up and her smile on while she enjoyed her parents company that day.

That night before she drifted off to sleep, a thought struck Lily. _Who is the Head Boy?_


	2. Head Boy

James

It was September 1st and a raven-haired boy sat alone with his thoughts in the Prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was nervous you see. He had made Head Boy. Not that he wasn't excited that he did, he was just wasn't completely sure why Dumbledore had. He was James Potter; lead Marauder (according to everyone except Sirius that is), He had been sent to detention on more than one occasion, so James couldn't quite figure out why he was chosen for this. Not only were his thoughts troubled with Dumbledore's reasoning, but also what Lily's reaction will be. If she was the same Lily as she was in the past, then the outcome will not be too pretty. While in his own thoughts James didn't notice a certain said red head enter the compartment.

"Potter… What? What the bloody hell are you doing in here? This compartment is restricted for _Heads _ONLY." Lily said with a slight confused slight angered expression on her face.

"Glad to see you have any faith in me, _Evans_." James snapped while handing her his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't believe that she thought that little of him.

Lily was shocked to hear the bitterness in his tone and to see that He in fact was Head Boy. There was a silence between the Heads for a couple of minutes, as the tension in the air died down. James was the first to break the silence that had gone on for what seemed like an eternity to James.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping." He said turning to Lily, who by this point was seated beside him. "It's just that I couldn't believe that you thought so little of me, I-I just snapped." James ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and then continued. "Do you think I haven't spent hours contemplating as of why Dumbledore chose me? I'm Bloody James Potter, forever prankster/troublemaker; why would he choose someone like me!" He reached up to run his hand through his hair when a pale slender hand grabbed it and held it.

She's holding his hand. WHY? Not that he is complaining or anything.

"James- I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have- you know- jump to conclusions. I guess old habits die hard. I really am sorry, because I in fact do think you are Head Boy material." She smiled timidly at him and squeezed his hand. A grin slowly started to spread across his features. "I-I just need to get over it. Do you think we can start over and be mates?"

Lily was looking expectantly at him. Her beautiful green orbs peering into his very soul. James just answer her! For bloody sakes she wants to be mates. Isn't that better than anything? While James was fighting a battle with his confuse brain, Lily's smile started to falter.

"Potter?" she asked still staring at him.

His head snapped up. He had his trade-mark smirk and a glint in his eye.

"I s'pose. Only if we are on first name basis. I don't like the sound of my surname being used as if it were a tissue in need of sopping up boogies." He chuckled at her astounded look. Man she's cute. "Oh not to mention, the blush needs to have a reoccurrence." He continued, interrupting her and brushing her cheek lightly.

"James stop being so gross." She said smacking him upside the head. This only earned her another grin.

There was knocking on door. Lily and James jumped apart for all the while they were talking, they had unconsciously gravitated toward each other.

"Prongsie, Me mate. Oh how I've missed your dark tossed hair." Sirius came bursting in. "Oooo did I interrupt a tender moment? Moony! Our dear Prongs and Mrs. Prongs were having a tender moment!" He said grinning devilishly.

"What's this I hear about Lilykins and Potter having a tender moment?" said a couple of female voices behind Sirius. In stepped Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewitt. They too were grinning like they had gone mad. They were followed by Remus and Peter.

"Oh no, 'Mrs. Prongs' as Padfoot likes to put it, and I were just discussing that we should give a go at being mates." James grinned like a madman.

Marlene and Alice shared a knowing glance with their red-headed mate. "Oh really, now. Congratulations none the less.

"Oh come off it Marls and Al. According to you it was bound to happen sometime. Might I add you took bets, and I do believe I owe both of you ten galleons each?"

"YES!" Alice yelled. "Haha, I TOLD YOU SOOOOOO!" Marlene exclaimed thrashing her pointer fingers at Lily.

James couldn't help but notice during the girl's bantering that Remus was smugly collecting Galleons from both Sirius and Peter. He grinned even more. Feeling happier than ever, James continued to watch this new found bond of friendship.

As the day rolled by, James and Lily conducted their first Prefect meeting as Heads. Every now and then smiling at one another when the other wasn't looking, Remus Lupin observed. He enjoyed seeing his best-mates eyes sparkle with happiness and his good friend's eyes sparkle in that same manner. He knows something is going to happen just you wait. It will happen and it will be one those world-altering things. When Remus Lupin knows something is going to happen, it almost always happens. Take Marly and Sirius for example: it was bound to happen with all that time they spent together, scheming on how to get their best mates together. Guess what it happened. So take this word from him, always trust the ways of 'Moony' Remus Lupin.

**A/N: this one is longer. I hope you like it. Make me happy writer and click that button and post a review on anything that you want me to add. I will try and take everyone's ideas in consideration just let me know and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Marlee-pookiekins, The Bet, and 7th Year

**A/N: Guys thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I absolutely love writing this story, though I get a tad-bit sidetracked, so, I have a favor for all of you….. Keep reminding me to write more, which means, REVIEW :D Anyways thanks again and I love you! **

**3 me dance4ever95**

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting to write one of these.) All credit is due to the Genius J.K. Rowling. She gave us our inspiration….. I DO NOT OWN HP**

**Remus…..**

The Gryffindor 7th years were but asleep in the train compartment, except of course a certain sandy haired boy with a scar across his face. He looked around at his friends; Sirius and Marls were snuggled up with in the corner on the floor, Remus just shook his head and continued on to Alice. Alice was curled up in a little ball, since Frank was using the loo, she was alone. As his eyes slid to a certain couple that just happened to be head boy and girl, the train stopped with a jolt, in which woke up that certain head couple.

The color of Lily's face was getting dangerously close to the color of her hair. She and James just stared at each other. James was smiling slightly as he brushed her cheek. Remus knew it. It was all a matter of time in which he had pin pointed it to Halloween, but that's beside the point, he knew it. Remus was pulled from his thoughts by Sirius, speaking loudly to a startled Marls with her hand on his junk.

"Oi!Marlee-pookiekins! Frisky time is later!" Sirius said chuckling when Marls realized where her hand was.

James and Lily jumped apart. Remus chuckled.

She smacked him upside the head and said, "Are you Serious, Marlee-pookiekins! Can't come up with something better than that?" she wacked him again.

"Of course I'm Sirius, how dare you not know your own boyfriends name." Sirius touched and hand to his heart in mock-hurt. Remus was chuckling watching his friends.

James grinning said, "Oi Padfoot, I think, Marlee-pookiekins is right. Umphf. What was that for?!" James rubbed his head where Marls shoe hit him.

"Marlee-pookiekins? I quite like it." Alice said grinning at her glaring friend. "Marlee-pookiekins wipe that glare of your face, it makes you have wrinkles." There was a squeak. Everyone looked over to a laughing red head.

James smiled and laughed right along with her. See he knew it. It's going to happen. Remus laughed along with them until he realized what started this commotion.

"Er guys sorry to bother the laugh-fest, but don't you think we should get off the train." Remus said.

Lily jumped up and grabbed James' hand. "James we have to go. See guys at the feast! Buy Marlee-pookiekins!" Lily dogged the shoe that Marls through at her and started pulling James through the door, but not before James gave everyone a wink and a grin.

"Ohhhhh they are sooooo getting together. I give them a week." Alice says grinning

"I don't think so. Prongs has waited six years to get our fiery-bird, so I give them a couple of hours." Sirius says walking to the door with the rest of the crew.

"Pah-lease. You gotta give our 'Prongsie' and 'Fiery-Bird' a little credit of self-control. I give them at least two weeks." Marleen said smacking Sirius' arm grinning.

"Wanna bet?" says Alice.

The duo gives her a 'Hell-Yah' look.

"I place my bet of 30 Galleons, says they get together on Halloween." Remus said throwing in his bit sounding rather smug.

"Moony we all know those two have self-control, but 'siriusly' just wait until they get to their own private Heads quarters…that place'll be 'FRISKAY CENTRAL'." Sirus chuckles at the girls' reaction. Remus just shakes his head as he listens to Sirius make a fool of himself as they walked together up to the carriages for their seventh and final year.

Remus was going to miss this place….

**Lily…**

"I must warn all of you that the 'Forbidden Forest' is off limits like always, but now more than ever. Because if you wander in there, who knows what will be waiting for you. Also I ask each and every one of you to take a look at Mr. Filtch's 'Forbidden Things' list. You can find it on his office door or you may ask our Head boy and girl," Dumbledore winked at the two heads, "now enough with the rules. I would like to welcome everyone back to school and I hope the feast is delicious." As Dumbledore sat down Lily noticed food appear upon on all the tables and she could hear the excited rumble of talking. Lily smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at Evans." Someone whispered in her ear.

Lily looked up to see silver eyes look at her own and noticed a pair of hazel eyes shoot a glare at the silver ones. Lily chuckled. "Oh I was just thinking." James' glare didn't subdue until Alice and Marlene said something.

"James are you alright?" Alice asked trying to get his attention away from Sirius.

"Oh dear ickle-Siri-jubu-poochie-buggie-bear, I think you better back of Lils here cause James looks like he would rip your head off and feed it to the Slytherins." Marlene chuckled at her new nickname for Sirius.

"Prongsie don't worry I'm not getting up on Lils, I was just curious as to what she was smiling at. I know you were. Don't get mad. I'm sorry mate." Lily noticed the look on James face softened into a smile. She smiled too.

"T.I.A…. This Is Awkward." Alice added. Lily's grin widened at this.

"Okay I say it's time we hit the feather pillows. This chick needs her sleep." Marlene said standing up.

Before she could leave Sirius stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Nuh-uh. It's 'FRISKAY TIME' remember? But I guess you got it all out of your system earlier when you decided it was 'Friskay Time' without me Marlee-pookiekins." Sirius mocked scolded. Though, Lily noticed the scolding didn't work out too well, with the way the big oaf had that grin on his face.

"Ah right. I guess we better go ickle-Siri-jubu-poochie-buggie-bear." Marls grinned pulling a Sirius' hand seductively and continued walking to the doors.

"Al I think Frank is looking for you." Lily said gesturing to the tall boy walking towards them.

Alice beamed when she saw him and ran over to him and gave a huge kiss. "See ya guys." She said to the Heads and winked as she grabbed Franks hand and dragged him somewhere.

Lily looked around to see only James sitting there. Where had Remus gone? Hmmm. She turned to James to find him with a glazed over looking at her.

" James. You-who. Jamie?" Lily waved her hand in front of his face. James snapped out of it, all the while turning as red as Lily's own hair.

"Er- sorry Evans-" James started but was interrupted.

"Lily." She corrected him. He gave her a confused look.

"You called me _'Evans'. _I said call me 'Lily'. She said blushing.

James whispered something that she couldn't quite catch.

"Er- nothing. We should get to bed." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

They were holding hands.' I'm holding hands with James Freaking Potter. Why am I holding hands with him? Oh right he's just leading the way to the Head's Dorm. It's only that.' Lily thought as she and James were walking. Neither of them said anything until they came to tapestry with the Hogwarts crest upon.

James was the first to say anything. "We should set a password shouldn't we? How about _Quidditch Books_?" James turned to her.

"Yah sure. Our favorites?" She replied smiling at him.

He nodded and said the set password and a door appeared in the wall.

"Age before Beauty," Lily wacked his head, "Ow! I meant Beauty before Cuteness." James said grinning.

'Ugh! This boy! Stop being so charming.' Lily walked ahead of him.

The Heads Room was what looked like a another Gryffindor common room. Lily look all around. They even had her favorite chair! Lily couldn't help but grin. There were three doors. Her and James' own rooms and then one bathroom.

"One bathroom…." James whispered.

Lily couldn't think she ran to the room with her name on it, jumped in bed and tried to fall asleep. She really couldn't, because all she could think about how James whispered those two simple words. _"One bathroom" …_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was rather long. I was going to post two chapters tonight, but then I realized how long this one was, I decided not to. I just couldn't help it. I just kept on writing not even realizing how long it was…. Anyways yah once again thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing and tell me what you think and any ideas for the newest chapter? Love you all! **

**3**

**Dance4ever95**


	4. lost bet, mad children, fight

**A/N: OOOOOOO…. Two chapters within a couple of hours of each other. I really hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Harry Potter… That credit is due to J.K. Rowling.**

_**Sirius…..**_

He can't believe he lost. Him! Sirius –SexGod- just kidding- Orion Black lost a bet! When he finds Prongs later, he's going to smother him. Come on it has been a week since that STUPID bet was made, Alice has for sure lost, but Marls not so much she still has six days left. She can't win. She may be somewhat of a sexy vixen, with her long blonde hair that extends to her tight arse, he could just…. Oops he's getting sidetracked, that still doesn't mean she'll beat me, No! I'll make sure of it. I just have to keep an eye on my head mates. If they are having a moment he'll just have to show up and interrupt their "_Getting Togetherness". _Just you wait Marls is going DOWN.

_**James….**_

A raven haired boy with hazel eyes stormed in to the Head Dorm one day growling to the couch and sat and stared at the fire. James couldn't believe it! Once he finds Padfoot…oh… he's going to _Avada Kadavra _him to smithereens. The one time he got a chance to kiss Lily Evans, was completely ruined by that despicable boy he calls a best friend. Sirius couldn't have waited at least five more minutes before he came bursting in James and Lily.

James was _this _close! Man James couldn't help himself, the way she looked so cute making that potion. Her red hair up in a top-bun with hairs falling out, the way her brow furrowed when he got to close. Man it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He could still remember that moment when he got to close by brushing some of her hair out of her face. Her face leaning into his hand, as he turned it to face him. Her eyes were mixed with confusion and desire. Their faces getting closer, so close he could smell her strawberry perfume. This is where the story goes downhill. James was centimeters away from her lips when, Padfoot, bursts in all happy and chipper talking about a flower. A FREAKING FLOWER he saw just barely. He shut up when he saw James' face and he ran. To make things worst there was that awkward silence as they finished their potion. When opportunity came to speak, he could for even one bloody coherent sentence, and he ran from the dungeons.

As James sat looking at the fire, his anger subsided. The more James thought of it he is thankful Sirius interrupted them. Can you imagine if they had kiss. James couldn't risk the friendship that had happen between them.

Ugh! This sucks, why couldn't he get her out of his head? She has invaded his dreams and thoughts since the first time she slapped him for being too vulgar in first year. James could help but smile. Lily will always be his Lily. He just had to find a way to make her realize it….

"What are you smiling about?" breathed a voice in his ear. James felt shivers of pleasure run up his spine. Lily…

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't see you there Lils. How long have you been there?" he asked as he ran his hand nervously through his hair.

She chuckles. A very melodic sound, it was a sound most beautiful. "Long enough to hear that you're going to _Avada Kadavra _ Sirius to smithereens." Hmmm he said that out loud? She continued to laugh at James' expression.

"You know your cute right." Lily said then she gasped when she realized what she said. She jumped up and left with that said.

'She thinks I'm cute?' James thought with a sigh "She thinks I'm cute." James grinned widely.

"Who thinks your cute?" said a female voice behind him. James turned to find Marlene.

James' grin got even wider. "Lily."

Marlene started smiling. "Good for you. Oh do you know where she is?"

He shook his head. Marlene nodded, turned and left.

Leaving him there alone to himself.

_**Lily….**_

Cute? Really Lily? Especially with what happened earlier today. He obviously doesn't like you, to boy practically ran from you. How can you face this? You have to see him every day. How can this be different from any other year? He's just James Bloody Potter. The same arrogant toe rag from years past. Though he has changed. Seriously, he hasn't pulled one prank yet, he's also amazing help with head responsibilities, he's dependable …. He's… ugh. James Bloody Potter.

"I don't think that's his middle name Lils." Said a familiar voice that only belonged to one person, Marlene.

Lily guessed while she was battling an inner war, she hadn't heard Marlene walk up. Wait how did she know?

"Please tell me you don't read minds now!" Lily said.

Marlene was laughing. Laughing. Grabbing her stomach and everything.

"No you just tend to speak your mind a lot." Marlene said after she got her laughing under control. "You must really be confused if you resort to that madness."

Lily had to laugh herself. He really was driving her mad. What is stopping her?

"You know Marls I think I am mad." Lily said

"Cute huh? I would have never had pegged you to call James Potter 'cute'." Marlene mused.

Lily felt as if her friend had suck the life out of her. Her face drained of all color.

"How?"

"Hot stuff told me himself." Marlene grinned at her expression.

"Oh no what am I going to do? He probably laughed, didn't he?" her voice sounded as if it were a dying animal.

"Far from it. If anything you left him a grinning babbling idiot himself. See you guys are perfect for each other! You can have little babbling idiots just like yourself." Marlene looked proud of herself

"It's just…" Lily shut up when she saw Marlene's look. "fine." She sounded like a child.

Lily started back to her dormitory.

She stopped short as she walked it to find Remus in between James and Sirius, who were in which folding their arms and shooting glares at one another.

Sirius shot Lily a glare. "This is your fault. I wouldn't have made that bet, we would be in this situation!" Sirius glared at her.

She was shocked to hear and see so much anger. Bet? What Bet? Lily shoots a look at James.

As if reading her mind James spoke. "Lils it's not what it seems. I didn't even know about it."

His words were wasted. She was already gone tears streaming down her face as she locked herself up in her room. She cried for everything….


	5. I love you' Halloween Special

**A/N: I love you guys sooooo much that I am writing another chapter to keep you satisfied for a while. I have to go back to school in a couple of days so I might not be able to update as often. Oh thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm really sorry about that last chapter, I decided this story was becoming crazy, so I had to have a down part in the relationship….. anyways enjoy **

It has been past a month since James and Lily's fight. The Heads have been civil to each other, but the moment they don't have to be together, they take advantage of that. James had tried multiple of times to apologize for Sirius' behavior and trying to tell her what the bet was actually about. Eventually after a couple of weeks of trying he gave up.

Believe it or not even though they were not speaking to each other, they started learning more things about one another. How Lily likes her tea with two sugars, how James likes to eat his toast upside down with the raspberry jelly on the bottom, or how Lily bites her lip when she is concentrating on not forgiving James, or how James is actually a sweet, kind caring person. The more they learned about each other, the more the tension ceased. It wouldn't be until Halloween that the tension would completely cease and they would forgive each other. Just like Remus predicted…

* * *

_**Lily….**_

Lily couldn't think. She had been beat up of not having James' friendship the past two months, which she lay awake wanting to forgive him. She just couldn't, but she wanted to, she should. Yes she should. How? James obviously was hurt by her hostility. Though he still was civil. Maybe this was a sign he hadn't given up.

She was staring ceiling thinking when she heard bickering outside her door. Those voices sounded oddly like those that belonged to Marlene and Sirius.

"Can't you just apologize? You know James keeps tearing himself up over hurting her!" Marlene said.

James what? Lily continued to listen.

"Well if she would have listened to James' consistent apologies, he wouldn't have to!" Sirius argued.

How is this, my fault?! Stupid bloke.

"Well if you hadn't said anything about how it was her fault, maybe she would have listened! The bet! Really all of us were involved. It was just a stupid bet for when they were going to get together! It was so completely obvious they love each other! You *hit* are *hit* so *hit* STUPID! If you don't apologize nothing is happening tonight! " Marlene from the sound of it was hitting Sirius.

Love? Lily had never really thought of James that way. He was always that nagging in the back of her brain. Did she love him? Maybe she did? What she did know, was that she liked the little things James did. The way he would go out of his way to help a little first year. The way he ate his toast. Lily smiled at this. She thought it was cute. Or the way James was still unfailing faithful to his Head duties despite the fact that she was angry at him or he was angry at her. Lily knew that if she Lily Evans were to admit she loved James Potter, there would be no turning back. She has never said 'I love you' to any of her past boyfriends let alone known relatively anything about the blokes. This was when Lily realized something. James Potter knows her; he keeps her company through the ups and downs in her life, come on even when he's angry with her he is faithful. This was exactly the kind of Man Lily had imagined her whole life. She, Lily Evans, was indeed in LOVE with James bloody Potter.

Lily's whole body felt all fuzzy and warm inside. If she would have known that this feeling was going to feel this good, Hell, she would have said yes to James a long time ago. She had to find James. Lily stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it the bickering stopped as the couple turned and looked at her.

"Lils! My sexy beast is alive!" Marlene squealed wrapping her arms around her. Lily couldn't breathe.

"Love you too. I'm sorry we can't hug and catch up, but I have to find James." Lily said letting go and turning to the common room.

"In his room- Er- Lils are you sure you want to talk to James? You are only in a big t-shirt that barley covers your arse and woolen long socks." Sirius said with a smirk.

Lily just grinned. "You know Black, I forgive you." Lily turned away from her friends and started walking to James' room.

"I never apologized, Red!" Sirius called after her.

Lily stopped and turned back to him and winked. "Oh but you will, if you're going to have any 'Friskay Time' our dear Marlee-pookiekins. Marlene frowned at this.

* * *

Lily continued until she reach James' door. She didn't even bother knocking. She just walked in. She found James laying back on his bed with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head and a slight smile on his face.

Lily made sure to be quiet as she snuck to the side of his bed and laid down. Only then did she lift her head up to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up Jamie." Lily said. She felt his sleeping body react her, yet he still didn't wake up.

She's going to have to use drastic measures. Lily sat up and threw her leg over James so she was straddling him, then she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Lily waited a moment until she felt the once still lips move against hers. He was awake.

Lily grinned and pulled back, only to see James's wide hazel eyes and a lazy smile painted his face.

"That was quite possibly the best wakeup call in the history of wakeup calls." James sighed.

Lily grinned bigger. "I love you." She said. Her body felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her.

"you-what- you- love me?" James face looks so cute Lily couldn't help but kiss him again. This when Lily pulled back James grinned.

"Yah you definitely love me. Took you long enough, do you even realize how hard it was to not to push you against the wall and snog the life out of you?"

"Well now you can do that whenever you'd like." Lily grinned.

James gave Lily a once over and his grinned widened. "Nice entire."

Lily looked down at herself and blush. She felt a hand brush her cheek.

"You know I took a lot of self-control not to snog you on the train. I love it when you blush." His voice was soft.

Lily laid her head down on his chest. They laid like that for approximately two minutes and thirty-two seconds, until Lily got an Idea in her head.

"You know we have to announce the winner." She mused brushing her hands through his hair.

"Winner of what?" James said grinning.

"Oh you know when we were going to get together." Lily's hands stayed in his hair. It was so soft.

"Are we together? I thought we are just _REALLY _good friends." James said. "Ow. I'm only joking love. Lily Evans will you be my girlfriend?" James smiled.

Lily pondered this a moment to see his reaction. His brow furrowed. "Of course I will." Lily shoved her lips against his, which he happily responded to.

After they snogged a bit Lily pulled away and looked at James who was pouting. "Oh come on you big baby." Lily noticed some saliva on his lower lip and wiped it off.

"Fine. Only if we can carry this on later." He said standing up and pulling her up.

She smiled and pulled his hand toward the door. Lily could hear them bickering still yet she just smiled and turned the handle.

"FINALLY! You're out! And James you're ALIVE!" Sirius runs up to hug his best friend.

"Hey no getting 'friskay' with my boyfriend." Lily said tugging James away from him. In which she receive a light peck on her lips.

"YESSSSSS! See I told you, didn't I?! I said Halloween! But nooo you had to bet against me." Remus was doing his happy dance.

Lily heard James chuckle as Sirius mumbled, "The damn bloke even pin pointed it to the exact time. Buggar." Sirius was sulking.

Lily couldn't help but laugh with everyone at that. It wasn't until Lily realized that everyone was wearing costumes that she realized she had forgotten something. Oh no!

"Don't worry Lils. Marls and I have you covered it's in your room. We'll help you get ready." Alice said pulling her away from James.

"But-" James started.

"And you Prongsie are coming with us." Remus said pulling him to his room.

Lily turned around to blow James a kiss. James caught it and pressed his hand to his lips and winked. Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved him in his room.

Lily sighed and her friends giggled and did the same.

* * *

By the time they were finished Lily looked so sexy that she didn't really recognize herself. Her hair was curled and bouncy all the way down to the middle of her back. She had on tight leather shorts that held her bum quite nicely. Lily continued to turn around examining herself. She had a leather corset that showed off her in all the right places. Lily looked down to her feet. Thigh-high leather boots. Need she say more. She also wore leather gloves that covered half of her biceps with crystal claws for the nails. And her mask had ears on it. Lily look at her lips, blood red.

"You. Look. PURRRRFECT." Marlene said in her Woman Costume.

"Purrrrrfect." Alice copied. She was Bat Girl.

Lily gave herself one more once over before she said, "Feme Fatale, let's move out!"

The girls squealed and giggled, heading out Lily's bedroom door to meet the boys.

"Hello Kitty." James winked at Lily. Of course she couldn't help but blush and then she laughed at his costume.

A Vampire, pale-skin and all. Hair somehow was slicked back not one stray hair.

"I've come to drink your blood." James mocks while pulling one side of his cape over his face. Damn he's cute. Lily hissed slightly and winked.

Lily laughed even harder when she heard Sirius complaining to Marls.

"You gave her the whip? That's for sexy time." Sirius was glaring at her.

"Oh Snuffiekins. I'm Wonder Woman; I have a lot more tools this year." Marlene winked at him. Her comment seemed to satisfy him because he got that mischievous glint in his eye.

Lily felt James' arm snake itself around her waist. "Oi Gents,Ladies,Batties, Wolfies, and Kitties." He winked at Lily. "Let's go."

Lily allowed herself self to follow the vamp, lady, bat-lady, wolf, man to the party downstairs. Here we go…

* * *

_**A/N: Haha I hope you like it. I'll try to update tomorrow if I get a chance. **__** Love ya Ladies or Gents **_

_**Dance4ever95**_


	6. It Hurts I Have To Tell Her

_**A/N: Hey I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. School has been crazy. So here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it. LOVE you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I by any means Do NOT Own Harry Potter or any of its characters… we'll leave that genius to J.K. Rowling. Though I wish I did, I sadly don't**_

* * *

Lily and James' first Halloween went off with a bit of partying and should say a bit of snogging here or there. Remus collected his winnings and Sirius collected his fair share of smacks in the head from Alice and Marlene for postponing the couple's _togetherness. _Lily and James were happy for once in their school life.

There were those random moments where they couldn't stand each other. These days were horrible. Neither of them could sleep. Their hair was messy. They had bags underneath their eyes. And they couldn't concentrate.

For Lily Evans and James Potter Today was one of those days…..

* * *

_**Lily POV **_

One freezing day in November, Lily Evans was sitting in the Head's common room sitting there muttering profanities. Most people would wonder why she Lily Evans would be muttering profanities, when she usually was a lady. Her reasoning was James. Her and her boyfriend of three week, two days, five hours, twenty-two minutes (Not that she was counting) had their first huge fight as a couple and she was a wreck.

Already she regretted saying those horrible things to him. She couldn't get his hurt expression as she said those things. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she did. It was just that it bothered her that he had secrets when she had shared all hers. All she wanted to know was why he canceled plans every full moon. Lily knew it obviously had to do something with Remus, but she didn't understand why James had to leave too. It was dangerous for a human to associate themselves with werewolves during the full moon. Lily was just worried. She didn't want him hurt. When she gets worried; she gets angry. That's why she said those things to James. She loved him too much for her to lose him now, only when she just got him.

What made her even angrier was the way James treated the situation as nothing. Doesn't he care about his life? Why doesn't he just trust her? Lily couldn't help the hot tears that were now streaming down her face and the sobs that she choked out. She couldn't. She loved him too much to stop caring. She will find out….

* * *

_**James POV**_

James couldn't take it. Her sobs. All he wanted to do was go out there and wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He knew that his comfort would be useless since he was the reason for those sobs.

She thinks he doesn't trust her, which he totally does. It's just not his secret to tell. It's Remus'. He is only trying to protect his friend. Why can't she just see that? Why does everything have to be so crazy? Ugh! Life is so frustrating.

James sat there on his bed contemplating on what to do about his and Lily's problem. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to James, the thought popped in his head, but first he had to talk to the boys….

He waited till he could hear Lily slam her door shut before he left the Head's dorm for the Gryffindor common room where he knew they would be waiting. His friends just had that sixth sense.

When he arrived there, James found he was right. They were there waiting and seemed to know exactly what he was going to ask them.

"Oi Prongs you can't! It's a Marauder secret! Think of Moony!" said Sirius.

James glared at his best friend for a moment before he replied. "I have to Padfoot. I love her! It's killing me listen to her sob! I have to tell her!" James through his hands up in the air.

"I think it's up to Moony. It's him we are protecting." Peter squeaked.

James watched as his friend cringed away from Sirius' glare.

"She knows." James snapped his up to the once quiet Remus. "She has as long as you have."

She knows? What?

Remus continued, "That's why she was so angry with you. It's because she's worried you'll get hurt. She doesn't know _you're _secret. So she has it in her head that you are going to die and that you don't trust her. She knows you're hiding something. I give you my permission, but you'll Padfoot and Wormtail's."

James looked at his other friends with a pleading look on his face. Padfoot groaned, but nodded land Wormtail nodded.

This seemed to satisfy James and he felt himself grin. He thanked his friends and left. He was on a mission and he had to go to her. He had be with Lily and tell her everything….

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is a little shorter, but I needed something to write for the update. I need Ideas for this next chapter when he finally tells Lily. Please Review and thank you for patiently waiting. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Dance4ever95**_


	7. A bit of flirting before the explanation

_**A/N: UGH! I absolutely hate this. My team just lost to our biggest rival in the state! Seriously by ONE point. I am angry at the moment so I am trying to write out my frustrations so if this chapter seems a little choppy please do forgive me for being so negligent in my writing. Anyways thanks for the Reviews and remember to review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I love these books but I do NOT own any of it even though I wish I did, I don't**_

* * *

_**James….**_

James had spent an hour frantically pacing to nowhere, to anywhere. He was trying think how to break his news her. He knew in his soul that he trusted her; it was he that he didn't trust. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to get so nervous to the point that he will say something 'Prattish' and then Lily would hex his balls off…. Ooo…. James couldn't even stand that thought, so he continued pacing.

After what seemed like forever of pacing James ran into someone. OH NO! He looked up only to have his eyes caught in her beautiful emerald ones. James gulped.

"James! I've been searching everywhere for you! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" she was pointing a stern finger at him.

James couldn't help it. When Lily got mad… man that made him crazy. How could he have not said something? He was grinning. "Oh my dear Evans, you do realize it is very impolite to point. " He had grabbed her finger by now.

"Well I've been searching for you –er- I mean, I_ was_ searching for you too." James rubbed the back of his head.

Her eyes widened, then slowly, but surely, a smile crept across her face. "Oh is that what your little dance was, _searching." _

James caught on and grinned. "Oh it definitely was. I guess you're kind of my own personal 'Room of Requirement' with the way I was pacing back and forth, it brought you to me." He grabbed her hand. "Because you're exactly what I need." He pulled her closer.

He could feel her heart beating quickly. The little stuttering every time she took a breath. James couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had this effect on her. Before he could make that final step and press his lips against her ever soft ones, James remembered why he had been searching for her in the first place. He had to tell her. He pulled his face away and watched as Lily's face slipped into a pout. He chuckled at that.

"Lils, I'm ready-er- I mean I'm ready to tell you." He said it. There is no turning back now.

James watched as she realized what he had said. Her mouth turned into a frown. James felt queasy. That wasn't supposed to happen. He reached for her face. His hands cupping her cheeks.

"Love, I'm ready to tell you, but not here." With that he grabbed her hand and led the way to the Astronomy Tower.

After he had led her through a series of corridors, the couple finally arrived at the tower. Both were quiet for a long time just standing there not looking at each other. James finally decided it was time for him to grow some balls and just tell her. Come on she's the love of his life! It time to trust her with it.

James slowly turned and spoke. "How do I start this?" he said more to himself than her. "I'm sorry for not telling you. For not trusting you. I love you and this should have happened a long time ago. It was just that I didn't know that you knew already. I was more protecting Moony than not wanting to tell you."

James dared to look up from the ground, only to find a grin plastered on her face, tears streaming down her face, and a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"I know everything. Not just about Moony." She was so beautiful.

James felt his jaw drop. What did she mean by _I know everything? _He looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

As if seeming to understand that silent question she answered, "While I was searching for you, I started thinking about you guys. Somehow my brain got on to the subject of your peculiar nicknames for each other, when it hit me. I knew what you were hiding. Each of your names corresponds with your animals. You are an Animagus!" she breathed the last word.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Finally, she knew. It was out there. James walked forward until he was right in front of her. Then out of nowhere, he through his arms around her.

"I take it that's what you had been hiding?" she asked him.

James nodded. "Of course love. Now do you see why I couldn't tell? If it was for the little fact that I had to ask permission first, I would have told you a Long time ago."

* * *

_**Lily…**_

His answer was everything she needed. Lily grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down so she could shove her lips against his. She felt him as he gripped her waist and pulled her hips against his. Lily felt a shot of pleasure shoot through her spine engulfing her being.

She moaned.

After a while, Lily noticed the sky had grown darker and the air grew colder. That was when she pulled away.

Jame put his forhead against hers. "I love you." He breathed. His breath blowing across her face.

Lily smiled at the butterflies inside her stomach from those three words. "I love you too." Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"Love? Where are we going?" James asked her

She smiled again just hearing his voice and yawned. "All this fighting has exhausted me. Let's go get some sleep." She continued pulling his soft calloused hands.

Lily smiled as she felt him comply and wrap an arm around her waist and continued walking back to the dorm with her…..

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys I know this is a long time coming. I hoped you liked it. And continue reviewing! **_


	8. Remus is a Tad Tired

_**A/N: Okay. Okay. I know it may or may not have been a couple of months, I know I have been neglecting this story, but I have an excuse. I have been so busy with my final year in high school (if I were at Hogwarts I would be at the legal age to do magic outside of school) anyways I got accepted to Southern Virginia University! So stoked! I am really sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter after a couple of months of waiting. I also wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRONGS! March 27**__**th**__** I believe if my calculations are correct he would be 53 years old today! You will be missed and thank you and Lily for bringing our favorite wizard into this world Harry! Anyways REVIEW please! Love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: as much as I would LOVE to own these characters, sadly that is not the case, all characters and Harry Potter ideas are of JK Rowling's.**_

* * *

_**~Remus is Tired~**_

* * *

**REMUS POV….**

* * *

It was about the time that Hogwarts started settling down and students started rushing around. Trying to pack everything before the Christmas Holiday began. Among the students that were rushing around in the Gryffindor common room sat Remus Lupin; sitting there contently reading the newest addition to _The History of Magic _collection, his favorite. He couldn't help but laugh at the commotion going on in the room. He at least was smart enough to make a list of his belongings and _accio _them to his trunk. The people in particular Remus was laughing at was laughing at was James and Lily. The couple had recently made up after a huge fight concerning Remus' "Little Furry Problem" and they are tip toeing around each trying not to anger each other to the point where they don't speak. Each time they got to angered one of them would grab the other's face a smash their lips to the other's. Oh dear. This just because of all that repressed emotion throughout the years; now they are letting it out all at once. At times that can be great, but others (such as recent events) are not so great.

"Oh come on Lils. It will be fun. You get to see me all holiday and you get to meet my parents…_finally, so they will believe me._" James mumbled that last part and Remus chuckled. Of course he knew how Mama and Papa Potter still didn't quite believe James when he broke the news to them via Owl right after Halloween.

"James I already told you! I can't! So bugger off!" Lily's face was turning different shades of the red the more annoyed she got.

Remus zoned out thinking about how the couple has been bickering about this issue since they made up. Merlin, when is the couple never fighting? James had popped the question about a week of peace, thus starting the bickering. Why can't James listen to him and tell Lily their compromise. Lily can stay with James for part and the other part James with Lily. Remus sat and watched the two Heads bicker back and forth thinking of a way to state his compromise. Finally it got too much Remus sat up and strode over to the couple.

"Alright! That is enough for the past two week all you two have done is bicker about meeting each other's parents! I understand that you are nervous, but please save us all the pain, suck it up! James the Evans will love you! Lily Mama and Papa Potter will ADORE you. So shut your mouths for a couple of minutes and think! Part of the break each of you can stay with each other." Remus took in a deep gush of breath and stared sternly at the shocked Heads.

After a few moments of silence Lily let out a giggle. Soon enough everyone is giggling. James clapped Remus on the back, "Wow Moony… who would have thought you had it in you?" James continued chuckling until a certain boisterous voice of Sirius Black was heard.

"I leave for five minutes and this place is a mad house. Moony you were supposed to man the fort."

"Actually Snuffiekins, Remus actually is the cause of this mad house," said Marlene chuckling.

"Pssht! Moony crazy?" Sirius still was not quite convinced.

"Our dear Moony here got tired of James and mine's bickering; he sort of exploded." Lily said coming up behind Marls.

"Took someone long enough to shut you two up! You have been driving us mad!" Sirius was chuckling now. "Now has the oh so sweet Heads come up with something?"

James chuckled. "Pads Lils will stay with us until Christmas Day, then I'll stay with her until end of break." Lily squeezed his hand look at her for confirmation.

She sighed, "I'll go notify the parentals." With a swish of her hips and hair the Head Girl was out of the room."

James grinned after her….

* * *

_**Thank you sooooo much for reading. I'm working on the next chapter. As I am on Spring Break I will have a little bit more time to write. So expect the next chapter up in a couple hours - a day to be up. Remember to REVIEW I'll bake you cookies... please I love feedback. If you want anything put in let me know! Love you.**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Katelin**_


	9. Meeting the Potters

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back… I know shocker right? Anyways you lot up there in heaven (James, Lily, Fred, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, etc.) I hope you have had one major party in celebration of our Prongs, yet still, Jily I hope you like all these stories written in honor of you. Sirius just saying you are legit! Remus come on we all know now you have a temper. LOL. I just wanted to say thank you to my followers for reviewing and to keep on reading! Love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP… even though I so wish I did.**_

* * *

_**~Meeting the Potters~**_

* * *

_**James POV….**_

* * *

He could feel her body shaking as the train pulled into Kings Cross Station. James couldn't help but smile. He was going to prove to his parents once and for all that He James the arrogant toe-rag finally got Lily Evans the girl of his dreams since first year. Now they can't constantly tease him. He knows they mean well, but seriously they never did realize how much each tease was just another blow to his confidence. James for one couldn't wait to introduce Lily to his parents as his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._ The word is surreal in some ways. Never in all his days would he believe this day would come and Lily Evans was his _girlfriend_. Sure James knew that they as a couple have had their own fair share of gaping black holes, but still even then, James was the happiest he had ever been because through all that mess Lily was his _girlfriend_. He could help but say that word every chance he got. Almost as if he was still trying to himself that it wasn't a dream.

"You know they'll love you. My mum has needed a girl around the house. She's been getting after me for years for not bringing a girl home. I just know my dad will love you mainly because you keep me in line." James winked at that last part.

"James we've been dating for what, almost three months? I don't know if I can do this." Lily started hyperventilating.

James rubbed circles in her back and continued again walking towards the barrier. "It's alright love. Need I remind you I have to meet yours after Christmas? There is nothing you have to worry about except me. If anybody has to prove anything to my parents it is me. They still don't quite believe that I finally got you."

Lily's eyes looked up to meet his. James still couldn't believe how GORGEOUS her eyes really were. Lily started chuckling. "Really? I must have been really stubborn."

He had to grin at that and sighed dramatically. "Don't I know it?" James looked up for a moment. "Now my dearest Lils there is a very short fidgety woman waiting to meet you." He saw Lily's expression and chuckled.

* * *

_**Lily's POV….**_

* * *

"Jamie! My boy! Mummy is so delighted to see you!" Lily noticed the short plump red headed woman embrace her boyfriend. It was still weird for Lily to think of James as her _boyfriend_, but she loved him. As Lily was in a zone-out she didn't notice James trying to get her attention. When she finally was pulled from her thoughts James introduced her.

"Mum this is Lily _EVANS_ my _GIRLFRIEND_." Lily felt James' arm wrap around her waist and start rubbing soothing circles in her hips. If anything it was FAR from soothing. It made her want to shove him against the barrier and snog him senseless. That won't be a good impression on his mother.

"Oh Lily _Evans_! Your real! The way James talked about you nonstop for the past six and a half years, I was beginning he made you up! Come here dear! Finally I'll have girl around the house, except for the occasional slags Sirius brings home." When she pulled away Mrs. Potter introduced herself. "I'm Dorea Potter by the way, but you can call me Mum or Mama Potter."

Lily looked at James and noticed his ears were a bright pink. "_She's too beautiful for even MY imagination to conjure up._" Lily could barely pick up on what he mumbled though she blushed beet red anyways.

Lily's eyes flickered up to meet Dorea's-er-_ mum's. _She had been watching her and James with a knowing smile on her face. Lily noticed a sparkle in her eye. The sparkle only relevant to a mother who's true happiness is seeing her child(ren) happy.

There was a rather peaceful feel between the feel there in between platforms 9 and 10; that is until the voice of Sirius Black interrupted that feel. "MAMA POTTER!" Lily watched as Sirius embraced his surrogate-mother. Lily chuckled and felt the rubble of James chuckle next her.

"Oh you big Oaf! You just had interrupt it didn't you?" Dorea was slapping Sirius in the arm.

"Er- Mum don't you think we should head home so Lils can meet Dad?" James motioned.

"Oh my almost forgot! James hold on to Sirius and Lily come hold on to me." She led them to a deserted corridor, next thing you know Lily felt that swiveling feeling in her stomach. Almost as fast as it had come, it was gone and they were in front of a huge house.

"It's a tad huge, but still mesmerizing," said sultry voice in her ear. Lily turned her head to see the smirk of James Potter.

"No wonder you were such a toe-rag. I would be too if I were an only child with all this." Lily kissed his cheek.

"Still no excuse." James replied leaning in for kiss, but she turned her head.

"Later. Now be a good boyfriend and introduce me to your father." Lily grabbed his hand and headed for the front entrance.

"Later then." James complied.

* * *

Meeting Charlus wasn't as bad as meeting Dorea. Being a girl Lily knew that females kept their expectations high. Charlus was more relaxed and laid back. Meeting him; Lily found where James got his sense of mischief from. He welcomed into the home like he would a very close friend or need she say _daughter_. Lily had a good laugh with the family at dinner, speaking of which, Dorea had the House Elves prepare a delicious Turkey with potatoes and corn on the cob. James was right; she didn't have anything to worry about. It was the first time in a long time that she finally felt at home.

Some while after dinner and everybody left to their respective rooms with a sexual innuendo joke from Charlus, Lily was sitting in the room prepared for her. It was elegant yet still seemed simple just the way she liked it. The four post bed with a feather mattress and pillows and elegant purple silk comforter, were a big surprise to her, but she accepted them gladly. Lily still couldn't believe that she was here. Staying with a boy. Not just any boy, but JAMES POTTER. And she was enjoying it. She just lay there relaxing.

Lily was so content that she didn't realize someone slip silently in her room and into bed with her. She suddenly felt lips brush against hers. "It is later," said the voice against her lips.

Lily Smiled and slowly tangled her fingers in his hair. "Is it now? I thought it was sleepy time? Or is my mind just playing tricks on me?"

She felt him grin. "I think it's playing tricks on you. Because I know for sure it is _later_ and if I remember correctly you missy made me a promise earlier that we would finish _later_. I intend to keep reminding you." James brushed his down her cheek and by her ear.

Lily could feel the heat rush through her veins. She wasn't about to let him win now. "NO," she simply stated.

"Please?" he kissed his way down her throat to her clavicle. Lily's demeanor slowly was dwindling away.

"No." but it was only halfhearted.

He grinned against her chest and started upward again. "Please?" this time he started nibbling on her earlobe.

Oh bugger. Screw this self-control. She'll win the next round. With that Lily grabbed James' face and crushed her lips against his.

"Finally," both of them breathed at the same time.

* * *

**_A/N: THANK YOU again for reviewing and reading. I know I said one day, but I got a tad caught up. It's here now. Enjoy. If it sounds rushed sorry. IF you want to add anything message me or review. THANKS_**

**_3_**

**_Katelin_**


	10. Girl Talk' With Mama Potter & Sirius?

_**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I have had a lot going on. With the whole Graduating High School and I had Stadium of Fire. Then I have Ballet classes that I teach. Then there is also the fact that I am moving clear across the country for college. I decided since I have been a hermit lately I will give you guys a couple more chapters **__** Woo Hoo! I love you guys**_

* * *

_**~GIRL TALK With Mama Potter and Err- Sirius? ~**_

* * *

_**~Lily's POV~**_

* * *

The whole time Lily had been with the Potters, she had the best time of her life. And it wasn't because of the late night rendezvous with James, though she didn't mind that either. It was Dorea. Lily adored her. The way that Dorea had that way of making everyone around her feel loved and accepted. Or the way that she was dangerously smart; not just brain smart, but intuitionally smart. Mama Potter new what someone was thinking about, before they even really knew what they were thinking about. This is what happened one night when the boys were out.

Lily had been sitting in the Potter's never-ending library reading _Quidditch:Throughout the Ages_, when she came across a page filled with writing and doodles of what seemed like very bored James. There were little doodles of a Werewolf, Dog, Rat and Stag running in a forest. Lily smiled. Then there was a doodle of James whacking Sirius in the head with a book. She had to giggle at this. Her eyes continued on through the _BORED_ written all over the page until they slid of the words 'eyes so green' they snapped back and read.

_Her eyes so green,_

_I am mesmerized._

_The way her brow furrows,_

_When she's mad at me._

_I can't help it._

_She says she's ugly,_

_I beg to differ._

_To me she is like coming up,_

_Up for fresh air_

_After drowning for years._

_Her scent intoxicating_

_Her red hair feels so soft_

_The blush on her cheeks_

_The feel of her skin under my fingertips._

_And Her lips…_

_Her Lips… her lips_

_So plump and soft against mine_

_I revel in the feeling._

_I think I might love her_

_I think I love her_

_I love her_

_There I said it_

_I never realized that in chasing her_

_I would fall_

_Fall hard. _

_She is all I need._

_Not food. Nor Riches_

_Nor Quidditch._

_I just need Her…._

_Because She is all I need._

_She is my light._

_My Flower._

_Lily Evans….._

Lily sat there gaping at the page. Wow. She had never realized how much he liked her. Lily re-read the passage again. She felt a tingling in her stomach.

"You know he loves you." Lily's eyes snapped up to see the smiling face of Dorea. "Sorry dear didn't mean to scare you. You must know though. That he does love you. He's just like his father. I remember Charlie used to be such Toe-rag." Lily smiled at this. "You see. Just like his father my Jamsie is."

"H-how did you change your mind? What was it about Charlus that made you all of the sudden, want him?" Lily asked.

"Oh Lily dear. I believe I had always loved him. It just took me a while to realize it. And I think that goes the same for you." Dorea grasped Lily's hand. "I think you know that. Also the reason for his being a toe-rag involves, that he didn't know what those feelings were."

"Thanks. It's surreal sometimes, you know, that he even liked me. I'm ordinary. Look at me; I'm nothing special." She looked down at her hands.

"I think that's the reason why he started liking you in the first place; because, you _are _special. Even though you don't see it, James can."

There was a loud crash somewhere in the house. Following the crash there was a howling of laughter. Lily knew that laugh anywhere. Her heart started pounding, but she could help the smile that spread on her face.

"James Charlus Potter. That better not be Aunt Peggie's vase from Norway!" She stood up and headed for the door. "See you at dinner Lily dear." She was gone; leaving Lily to herself.

Lily turned her attention back to the book. She sighed. There was that flutter in her stomach again.

"Ah Lilykins!" OH NO.

"Ah Snuffiekins, what do I owe the pleasure."

"Nothing, I just thought I would keep you company while Mama Potter strangles our dear Prongsie." He grinned.

They sat there for a couple of moments. Finally Lily had enough. "What is it? You obviously wanted to talk; so talk." She gave him her best stern face.

"Pushy aren't we?"

Lily sighed. "Sirius"

"Fine. Fine Petal." He said his voice slipping in a serious tone. "How –er- when did you know you loved James?" His eyes were wide and vulnerable.

Lily's jaw dropped. Not what she was expecting. "Er-well-um I guess- I don't know-uh- I believe I have always loved him."

"Well of course I know that. We all know that. Even a Mountain Troll knows that! I was asking; when did you personally know that you loved James? Like when was that moment you that 'Hey I love James'?"

Lily giggled then smiled. "When I knew personally that I loved him, I guess, was when the thought of him getting hurt or the thought of never talking to him again seemed utterly unbearable." Lily's eyes stared into his silver ones. "What's wrong Sirius?" She rested her hand on top of his.

"You know Petal. You are good for James. Never in my time of knowing him; have I seen him light up at sight something more than he does you. He loves you. We _all_ know you love him. So I guess what I'm saying is don't break him. He is more fragile than you think."

Lily gaped at him as his eyes slid from hers to the book in her hands. "You know he wrote that when you guys had your first kiss at the beginning of sixth year. That was the first time he ever said He had _loved _you. That's when I knew this thing with you was 'Sirius'" he grinned then.

Lily couldn't help but grin back. The blush was back to her cheeks. She reached out and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"You know," she whispered. "You are good for him too. James would be James without his other half. Make that one-fourth of him." She felt Sirius chuckle.

"Lilllllllllyyyyyyy! Paaaaadfoooooot! Mum says dinner is ready!" yelled James from somewhere outside the library.

Lily looked at Sirius and started giggling like a mad pixie. Sirius joined in with her. After a few seconds James burst into the room. The sight of him made them only laugh harder.

He gave them a weird look. "Love, why in Merlin's name, are you wearing an apron?" Lily reached up a pecked him on the lips.

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "It's my punishment, for breaking my Aunt Peggie's vase from Norway. I have been helping mum cook dinner." Red began to tint his cheeks.

"Tough break mate," Sirius clapped James on the back. "I best be going."

"I know tough break since that vase is usually unbreakable." James said, stopping Sirius in his tracks.

"You know mate I really don't know what happened. I would blame the narggles. Haha." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lily looked between the two confused. "Uh what is going on here?" Lily asked her brow furrowing.

James pressed his lips against her forehead then replied, "Oh just that Padfoot here took the Anti-breaking charm off the vase so he could speak to you alone." James shot Sirius a glare. "Now I have to wear the stupid apron with frills."

Lily giggled. "Oh I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked at Sirius and told him to leave. He gave her a big grin.

James' face lit up. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you guys talk about?"

Lily grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "You." Then she ran out the door.

"Hey! We're not done talking about this!" Lily ran harder.

"Yes we are!" she called back.

* * *

Lily started slowing down when she thought she had lost him. When she stepped around the corner a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her. She squealed as the arms pulled her into a room.

"Now," he was breathing heavily in her ear. "Tell me."

"Never, I was just having a 'Girl Talk' with him." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Mmhmm 'Girl talk' sure." His lips brushed her neck. Lily moaned. She felt him grin.

"Let's try this again. Tell me?" He bit her ear. She tried to stifle the moan. She felt him grin again.

"N-never- mmmm." She sighed. She couldn't help. Her thoughts were starting to get disoriented with him doing that.

"James, if –y-you-want-me-to-tell-you. Stop doing that." She pushed him away. She noticed his eyes get considerably dark. "He wanted to know when I knew I loved you." She kissed his lips.

"How did you reply?" he nuzzled her neck.

"I told him; the moment I knew personally that I loved you was when the thought of living without you and never talking to you became utterly unbearable." She pressed a lingering kiss to kiss neck.

"Mine was after our first kiss back in sixth year." He kissed her back digging his fingers into her hips.

"I know." She grinned against his lips. "Found the poem by the way." She kissed him deeper.

"What-you-mmm" Lily interrupted him with another kiss.

"James, shut-up and kiss me." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Yes love." He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Oh did he kiss her. James pushed up against the wall. Lily tugged on his hair. When James started kissing down her neck, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, Prongs. Quit snoggin' Flower and come eat. Mama Potter is getting angry." Sirius said with a grin in his voice on the other side of the door.

"Tell Dorea we'll be down." Lily shouted.

"Alright. See ya Flower." He was gone.

Lily un-wrapped her legs from around James waist. James groaned. She linking their fingers together and opened the door. "Come on you big boob. Let's eat. We still have later." She winked at him and led him down stairs.

Lily couldn't help the grin on her face as James mumbled, "There better be a later. Stupid food. Ugh…."

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it :) Remember REVIEW... Please. I Will LOVE you Forever! Let me know what you think._**


End file.
